<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like you, a lot by mogubin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779226">i like you, a lot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogubin/pseuds/mogubin'>mogubin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, serimogu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogubin/pseuds/mogubin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if it isn’t because of how Jungmo is too focused on pairing his two best friends, then he would have caught it earlier that the older have liked him for so long now, not the other one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koo Jungmo/Park Serim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i like you, a lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yay! I'm tentmates with Seongmin!” Taeyoung shouted as the ladder game in Serim’s phone showed that the two were going to be tentmates when Seongmin suddenly ran away from Taeyoung as the taller tried to engulf him for a hug.</p><p>Jungmo and Serim go to their tent, with Serim trying to put it up not letting Jungmo to help him at all. Jungmo pouts, as he goes to Woobin who is trying to put up the tent with Minhee.</p><p>“Woobin, do you want to switch with me and sleep with Serim hyung instead?”</p><p>Serim looks over at Jungmo and Woobin as he hears Jungmo’s question, he frowns, waiting for an answer from Woobin as the younger just shakes his head, “I’ll just stick with Minhee, it’s not like Minhee is gonna agree with you switching with me.”</p><p>Minhee on the other side, heard the whole conversation too, “Jungmo, go away from here. Ruby hyung is mine, why are you trying to switch here?”</p><p>Jungmo whines, “I’m just asking!” he leans closer to Woobin’s ear, “you sure you don’t want to switch? Isn’t it better if you sleep with Serim hyung?”</p><p>Woobin shrugs, “yeah? Go away and help Serim hyung instead, I’ll stick with Minhee. Shush.”</p><p>Jungmo just pouts as he goes back to his own tent, realising that it’s up already, “Hyung.. did you do this all alone?”</p><p>Serim smiles, “Yeah. Now go take your bags and put it inside.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two boys started unpacking to take their swimsuits, Serim speaks first, “Jungmo.. why did you ask Ruby about switching with him? Don’t you want to be my tentmates? You don’t like sleeping with me?”</p><p>“Uhm.. isn’t it better if you two are together? Haha.” Jungmo laughs awkwardly.</p><p>“Why would it be better?”</p><p>Jungmo turns around to completely face Serim, “No.. I was just thinking maybe you could have a chance with Woobin more if you two are tentmates.. you know, get together alone.. spend time alone..”</p><p>“Why would I even do that with Ruby?”</p><p>Jungmo shrugs, “because… you like him? What else?”</p><p><br/>Serim scoffs, “I— what? I like Woobin? Since when? Who told you that?”</p><p>“I thought you liked him? No?”</p><p>“Why would I like him? I don’t like him!”</p><p>“You told me the other day that you liked someone! I’m pretty sure you two have something going on.. don’t lie, you like Woobin!”</p><p>Serim holds Jungmo’s shoulders as he looks at Jungmo straight in the eyes, “Is this why you’ve been trying to pair me up with him? For example, you keep telling me to help Woobin cook in the kitchen when he clearly asked for your help? And then what else… when Woobin was alone in the living room while everyone was away, you went to my room just to tell me to sit with him when you’ve been sitting with him for hours?”</p><p>Jungmo slowly nods, “yeah.. because I want the two of you to get together! You two would look good toget—”</p><p>“I like you, dumbass, not Woobin.” Serim suddenly confesses.</p><p>“M-me?” Jungmo points at himself, not believing Serim.</p><p>Serim just nods, “Yeah, you. I like you, isn’t it obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo freezes upon hearing that. He clearly did not expect for Serim to say that he likes him. Maybe because he was too focused on trying to get Serim and Woobin together that he didn’t notice the older had a crush on him for months now.</p><p> </p><p>“W-why..? Why would you like me? There’s nothing about me that’s likeable.. you’re lying, right?”</p><p>A part of Jungmo wanted it to be a lie, but a part of him doesn’t want it to be a lie too.</p><p>“That’s where you are wrong, Jungmo. I like you because you are you, I like everything about you. I like how all the little things you made for me, for the others made my heart flutters.. remember when I got a small fever when we were still a trainee? Yeah, I’ve liked you since that day.”</p><p>Jungmo looks down, fiddlings with his own fingers when Serim suddenly intertwines their hands together, “I don’t expect for you to answer me right away or even expect for you to like me back considering how you’ve been trying to set me up with Woobin.. and you are very dumb too, I’ve been flirting with you all this time, how can you didn’t notice it? I guess Woobin is right, you are very clueless with everything that’s going on in life, including my feelings for you.”</p><p> </p><p>If there’s a microphone with a speaker placed right in front of Jungmo’s heart, it would blast loudly right now because it’s beating way too fast, too loud that Jungmo prays Serim couldn't hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“W-woobin knows.. that you like me?”</p><p>“Of course he knows about it, I needed someone for me to rant about how much I like you and I can’t be talking about it with you.”</p><p>Serim was just about to say some more when everyone calls for their names. Jungmo quickly let go of Serim’s hands as he went out from the tent with his swimsuit before joining the others playing alongside the beach.</p><hr/><p>Jungmo’s mind has been filled with nothing but Serim, and Serim, and Serim only. He sighs for the nth time already while playing with the sand with a stick, trying to distract himself from thinking about Serim when Woobin is suddenly next to him, playing with the sand too.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you’ve been out of your mind, what are you thinking?”</p><p>Jungmo sighs, “Serim hyung—”</p><p>“He likes you. Finally, Serim hyung confessed to you.” Woobin continues as he smiles at his best friend.</p><p>“I still can’t believe it.. he actually likes me?”</p><p>Woobin nods as he sits down properly on the sand, “Why wouldn’t you believe it.. it’s too obvious. Don’t you like him too?”</p><p>Jungmo quickly covers Woobin’s mouth since the latter was talking too loud, “Shut up! I-I don’t l-like him!”</p><p>“See, you’re stuttering, you clearly like him.”</p><p>Jungmo pouts, his eyes starting to observe Serim who is still playing with the younger kids on the beach, “What do I do, Woobin… it’s gonna be awkward then.. please, switch with me tonight.. just tonight.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to switch with you, just sleep with him like how you two usually does in the dorm. What’s so different about it? As if you two didn’t cuddle last night.”</p><p>Jungmo hits Woobin’s arm, “Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo’s cheeks immediately heats up, recalling back the very warm cuddling session he had with Serim last night. Now that he remembers it, the two have been doing it for months now,</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Did he cuddle with me on purpose all this time? </em>’ Jungmo thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>It’s probably what Jungmo likes the most about Serim; his warm cuddles. If it’s not because of him trying to pair up Serim and Woobin, he would’ve tried to flirt with Serim back, but no — he is dumb, and he can’t even sense that Serim is literally flirting right in front of his face.</p><p>Jungmo’s thought got cut off when Serim is suddenly in front of him, crouching down while smiling at him, “What are you thinking? I’ve been saying your names five times.”</p><p>Jungmo’s already red face got redder now because of how close Serim’s face is right now to him, not to forget that he is also smiling at him, “N-nothing.. I’m just thinking about our dinner later.”</p><p>“About earlier—”</p><p>“I’ll go change my shirt first!” Jungmo cuts him off as he quickly runs towards their tent back.</p><hr/><p>It’s too obvious now that Jungmo is awkward with Serim, with how he has been avoiding the older whenever he goes up to him. Even the others think it’s weird since Serim and Jungmo always stick with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Now that the dinner is done, Jungmo feels a little tired from doing nothing as he just goes back to his tent, while the others are still talking and playing with some random games.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo.. are you okay? Are you sick?” Serim asks as he follows Jungmo entering the tent.</p><p>Jungmo snuggles closer to his sleeping bag, “I’m kinda cold…”</p><p>“Do you want to cuddle?”</p><p>Jungmo shyly nods as Serim puts his arm under Jungmo’s head, pulling the younger closer to his body for extra warmth.</p><p>Yeah, Jungmo really likes this so much. He likes the warmth Serim gave him.</p><p>“You really like my cuddles, right?” Serim asks as he starts to pat Jungmo’s butt as if he is a baby, well, Jungmo IS a baby for Serim.</p><p>Jungmo is glad that his face is hidden from Serim, or else the older would question or tease him for having another blushing red face again.</p><p> </p><p><b>Maybe Woobin is right afterall. </b>Jungmo is feeling all butterflies now that Serim is next to him, he has never felt this before.</p><p> </p><p>After a good ten minutes of cuddling, Serim looks at Jungmo who has his eyes closed already. Serim assumes Jungmo is asleep as he slowly pulls away his arm that was under Jungmo’s head when he felt Jungmo’s hand hold his shirt tight, not wanting Serim to go away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry.. I thought you were sleeping.”</p><p>Jungmo slowly opens his eyes which immediately meets Serim’s, “Hyung..”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Jungmo contemplates whether he should tell Serim now or should he take more time to think about his own feelings.</p><p>“I’m.. I like your cuddles.”</p><p>Serim just chuckles, “I know you do. You know I will always do this with you if you want it, okay? Just tell me if you need cuddles, then I’ll be there for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of replying to Serim, Jungmo decided to braven up face Serim completely as he is at the same level of Serim’s face, looking at him directly. Jungmo fights with himself again in his own head while Serim is looking at him confusedly because of how long Jungmo has been staring at him, not saying anything.</p><p>Serim freezes as he watches Jungmo leaning in to him, placing his lips on top of his lips. It was a short peck only, but it clearly was impacting them and their hearts. Not even two seconds in and Jungmo already ends the kiss as he immediately sits up, hiding his face from Serim.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungmo..” Serim calls for his name as he sits up too.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I was just planning to tell you that I like you too and I’ve had a crush on you since we started living together but I was a coward and I think that you look better with Woobin instead of myself! But my coward ass are stupid and can’t confess but my dumb body decides to betray me and kiss you instead because they look so inviting! I’m sorry, hyun—”</p><p>“Jungmo, calm down.” Serim says softly to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>Jungmo finally reveals his face slowly from the sleeping bag, as Serim immediately pulls him into another kiss, this time, longer. Jungmo’s stomach has been twisting so much, as it releases a burst of adrenaline as he kisses Serim back.</p><p>They kissed each other like how they wanted to be kissed, hungry for each other’s taste.</p><p> </p><p>They finally pull away from each other, “is that what you want just now?”</p><p>“Huh?” Jungmo replies as he is still shocked from the kiss.</p><p>“You said my lips were inviting, so I invited you,” he points at his lips as he winks, “to here, my lips.”</p><p>Jungmo clears his throat, rubbing his nape as he tries to avoid Serim’s flirting gaze, “I-I’m going to sleep.”</p><p>“So we’re ending it just like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Serim’s question confuses Jungmo, what are they supposed to do then after kissing? They clearly can’t do something more than that especially when they are not even alone in the campsite, no they can’t do that—</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking? Don’t think too far, Koo Jungmo.” Serim snaps his fingers right in front of Jungmo’s face.</p><p>“Then what are we supposed to do? W-we, we can’t… do that… here..” Jungmo shyly said.</p><p>“Let’s date, be my boyfriend.”</p><p>Jungmo awkwardly laughs, embarrassed because of his sudden ‘dirty’ thoughts, “Oh! You’re right! Haha, I’m so, you know, stupid for not thinking that.”</p><p>Serim leans his face closer to Jungmo, “I’m asking you out. Be my boyfriend, Jungmo.. or do you not want us to date?”</p><p>Jungmo shakes his head, “I want to… but wouldn’t it be risky if we’re dating?”</p><p>“Let’s keep it hidden for now. I’m sure the others are gonna be fine with it, I’ll tell them to shut up.” Serim said while caressing Jungmo’s soft cheek.</p><p>Jungmo nods, as he hugs Serim so tightly while thinking about how are they gonna tell their friends about it and also how are they gonna do romantic things in secret, in the dorm. If they aren’t dating, it would be easier to do it in public since they will always give each other random hugs. Well, maybe they can do that publicly, it's not like everyone is gonna assume that they are dating.</p><p> </p><p>“Selm hyung..”</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>Jungmo smiles to himself, blushing again for the nth times because of Serim, “Can you ask me out tomorrow instead?”</p><p>Serim ends the hug first, “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t like today’s dates, I like tomorrow’s dates instead, since it’s the 9th tomorrow.” Jungmo smiles sheepishly at him.</p><p>Serim gives Jungmo a quick peck, “Okay, I’ll ask you out again tomorrow.. which is in one minute.”</p><p>Jungmo looks at his g-shock watch, as it immediately strikes 12 in the morning, which means it’s already a brand new day.</p><p>Serim smiles, “it's the 9th already. Koo Jungmo, would you like to be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Jungmo smiles as he kisses Serim’s lips, “We’re boyfriends now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>